


Sugar

by AshesNSFW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (light plot but still plot), Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone is fine, Everything is good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, genji and jesse are a sappy old married couple, oh also i guess i should tag kinks, they own a farm and rescue animals and they're happy and safe, theyre both trans my dudes, very happy and lovey and so sweet it'll make your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesNSFW/pseuds/AshesNSFW
Summary: Jesse and Genji live in domestic bliss - married, with their own little farm and all the time in the world to just be with each other. It's all sunshine and movie nights, making up for the normal lives neither of them ever really got to have. Of course, all that time with just the two of them means exactly what you'd expect it to mean when it comes time to go to bed.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Namibulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namibulous/gifts).



> hi guys! long time no see! i know i promised a sunshine sequel like eight months ago, and that's coming eeeventually, but how about some mcgenji?? this was a request from a good friend of mine, and i really like how it came out so i hope all y'all enjoy it too! 
> 
> by the way, the 'post-canon mcgenji farm au' is the creation of http://alfheimr.tumblr.com/ - it's a super sweet au and i was hype to set a story in it <3
> 
> they've got some amazing art so go give them some love!!!

‘Domestic bliss’ was something of a foreign concept to Jesse McCree. He was sure he’d lived a normal life, once, but memories of his young childhood were so blurry and far away and damaged by the trauma of his blood-spattered adolescence, what little he could remember felt like a life lived by someone else. An outside observer to his own earliest years, memories of a mother’s smile he felt no emotional connection with. Those years, however normal and sweet they might have been, felt like they didn’t belong to him anymore.

Deadlock, of course, had been a home to no one. They could claim ‘family’ and ‘loyalty’ when it came time to accuse you of betrayal for saving your own hide, but it wasn’t really like any of them would have done any different. It was a job – no, not even. It was a means to an end. It was a roof over his head and a meal a day and the promise of _probably_ no knife in his back, so long as he kept himself in line. Deadlock was no family. Deadlock was no home. Deadock was just _survival_.

Blackwatch was … Well, it was undeniably a family. But it was the sort of situation where the ‘home’ was more the people than the place. Sure, it was more of a home to him than the Deadlock base had ever been, but the place changed more than once over his time with them and that never really mattered. Home wasn’t the bed he was sleeping in. Home was Angela gently lecturing him for skipping out on another check-up. Home was Ana guiding him through his first experience staring down the scope on a sniper rifle. Home was the boss thumping him firm and proud between the shoulders and saying, ‘job well done, kid’. It was, really, his first real experience with ‘home’ and ‘family’, and as much as it was those two things, it wasn’t _domestic_.

Domestic, for Jesse, is the warm normalcy of waking up with yellow sunshine shining through gauzy curtains, falling across him in warm beams as he spoons up against Genji’s back. He always wakes earlier than his husband. Always had been that way, long as he’d known him. He shuffles away from him, lips quirking up at the corners when Genji gives a little protesting groan at the sudden lack of soft cowboy. Jesse leans down and presses a little kiss of reassurance behind his ear, murmuring to him to go ahead back to sleep.

The room is quiet aside from the quiet clink of metal as Jesse takes his prosthetic and fixes it into place with practiced ease. When he’s finished, he stands, reaches to scratch the belly of the stumpy-tailed calico cat laying at the foot of their bed, and makes his way from the room still in his pajamas.

“C’mon Basil,” he gently calls to a pointy-eared dog as she lifts her head to watch him. “Let’s get you some breakfast, ol’ girl.” She rises from her bed, stretching and yawning and padding along at Jesse’s heel as he heads downstairs.

There’s chores to take care of before he does anything else. He scoops kibble into Basil’s food bowl and changes out her water, then does the same for the cat’s bowls, though he knows Sweetpea won’t get up until Genji does. When he’s finished with that, he slips boots on over his pajama pants and heads outside with a yawn.

He and Genji have amassed a little collection of various animals over the years. Some intentional – the tiny flock of chickens and a pair of horses, particularly. The rest are mostly rescues; a couple pot belly pigs who got bigger than their previous owner thought they would, a three-legged goat, a blind cow, and a trio of sheep. There’s not too many, but looking after them still takes a little while. It’s soothing work, spreading feed out for the chickens and brushing the horses’ manes and such. By the time everyone is fed and happy, Genji’s awake, and Jesse gives him a little good morning kiss as they pass each other – Jesse heading back inside to get cleaned up while Genji disappears into the greenhouse to care for his plethora of plants. Their daily routine is easy and unhurried. Spend the morning (and maybe the afternoon) taking care of chores, eat breakfast together, spend the free part of the day with each other, evening chores, dinner together, then the rest of the night to themselves. That was Jesse’s domestic bliss. He was sure that ten (hell, even five) years ago, he’d have found the thought sweet and the reality achingly boring. But he was older. He was - he’d admit it - he was pretty tired. He’d had his danger and his fights and right now, the only adventures he was interested in were long strolls with Genji to explore their quiet patch of farmland.

He sings in the shower and once he’s all clean, he dresses himself in a comfortable flannel and jeans, and back downstairs he goes. It’s late in the morning. Basil has taken up her usual post on the cushioned seating in the living room’s big bay window, ready to catch the sun when it streams in through there later in the day. Sweetpea’s nowhere in sight, but if Jesse knows anything about her, he knows she’s hanging out in the greenhouse with Genji while he takes care of his chores. Jesse flips on the radio and hums along with it while he pulls on an apron and starts on breakfast.

By the time Genji comes back in, the kitchen is heavy with the smell of cooking and Jesse has progressed to full on singing along, bouncing his hips from side to side with the beat as he flips pancakes.

“Howdy, handsome,” Jesse says, giving him a big smile as Genji comes over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Good morning.” Genji wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist from behind and looks over his shoulder at what he’s making. “That smells good.”

“Well go get yourself cleaned up, sweetness,” Jesse says, turning in Genji’s arms and reaching up with a rag from the counter to clean a streak of dirt from his cheek. “It’s almost ready.”

Genji gives him another little kiss and goes upstairs to change his clothes and wash his hands and face. Then it’s back downstairs to help Jesse set the table and dish up the food. Genji makes a pot of coffee and kisses Jesse once more as they finally sit down to eat. There’s a lot of food – Jesse always makes big meals when he’s in the mood to cook, which is good because it means they’ll have leftovers. Genji avoids the kitchen as much as possible, having never been what one would exactly call much of a chef, so if Jesse doesn’t cook it’s usually leftovers or takeout, or something simple. Genji hauls Sweetpea up to let her sit in his lap while he eats, and him and Jesse chat about their plans for the day. He’s got some cleaning to do. Jesse wants to fix up a couple loose fence posts and then work on his truck a bit. Nothing very exciting, but that’s how it usually is and that’s what they’ve both relaxed into.

They do the dishes together and put the leftovers away, but before they part to go about their days, Jesse wraps his arms around Genji’s waist and pulls him in for a deeper kiss than the others they’ve shared so far this morning. It’s slow and warm and sweet, Genji’s arms reaching up to twine around his neck and his lips moving to Jesse’s jaw when they break apart to catch their breath.

“I love you,” Jesse sighs happily.

“And I love you,” Genji says in return, breath puffing against Jesse’s ear when he kisses just below it.

“Have a good day, darlin’.” Jesse smiles as he pulls away. Genji’s silent, but he reaches up to press a hand to Jesse’s cheek, and the sweet look in his eyes as he smiles at him says plenty. He leans up to give him a final peck on the lips before they finally part, and it’s time for both of them to get on with their days.

The morning melts by slow and lazy, like wax dripping from a candle. Jesse gets to work on the fence before it’s too hot, holding a couple nails between his teeth while he pulls the old ones out of those loose boards and pushes them back into place. Overhead the sky is blue as blue can be, with perfectly puffy clouds casting cotton ball shadows on the untrimmed, wildflower-dotted grass. The colorful blooms make the air smell sweet when Jesse crouches to hammer a nail into the base of a fence post, and it reminds him of being in Genji’s greenhouse, where the air is thick with the flowers’ perfume and the scent of fresh soil. They both always smell like the outdoors when they come inside at the end of the day, and that’s come to be another thing Jesse associates as being ‘home’ – the smell of flowers and dirt and _life_. When he’s finished with the fence, he twirls the stem of a flower the same color as the sky around his finger and plucks it from the ground, taking it with him as he grabs his tools and gets on his way back to the house. When he brings it up to sniff, it reminds him of Genji and gives him a warm feeling in his chest that makes him smile.

Back at the house, he follows the sound of peppy pop music to where Genji is folding laundry in their room. Sweetpea is lounging on the dresser as he fills it, watching his work. Genji’s finely-tuned hearing implants hear Jesse the moment he enters the house (pausing, of course, to take his boots off at the door), and Genji gives him a smile when he pokes his head into the bedroom.

“Did you conquer those fence posts, cowboy?”

“Sure did, sugar,” he says as he comes over to kiss Genji on the cheek, twirling the wildflower in his fingers as he walks. “An’ I got this for you.” He grins, proud of himself at the delighted little pink blush that rises in Genji’s cheeks when he takes it.

“What a coincidence,” Genji giggles, gesturing to their bedside table, where a vase of freshly cut flowers from Genji’s greenhouse sits. The blooms are all fire red and bright, sunny yellow – Jesse’s favorites, and seeing the bouquet brings a similar pinkness to his cheeks.

“Aw, darlin’ …” He feels fingers on his jaw, urging his gaze back to Genji, who pulls him down to press a kiss warmly against his lips. “I love you,” he sighs contentedly against him.

“I love _you_.” Genji pulls back after a moment and regards Jesse, thoughtfully. Then he reaches up and pokes the wildflower carefully into the hair tie holding Jesse’s ponytail back. “I think it looks best right there,” he says with a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. Jesse knows when he takes his hair down later, Genji will probably take the wildflower to dry it and put it with the dozens and dozens of others Jesse has brought him. It’s hopelessly sentimental, and it makes Jesse’s heart swell happily whenever he sees the collection or finds one being used as a bookmark.

“You got much cleanin’ left to do?” Jesse asks as he leans against the dresser and Genji goes back to putting laundry away.

“Not really,” Genji shakes his head. “Some work down in the kitchen and then some vacuuming. Nothing too much. We do need to make a day of it soon though, give this whole place a good scrub from top to bottom.”

“Maybe Sunday? I don’t think we have plans. Anyway, let me know if you need help with anythin’, sweetheart, I’m gonna go see if I can’t figure out that weird noise the truck is makin’.”

“Let’s go for a walk before dinner?” Genji suggests, looking up from the clothes.

“Sounds good. Just come an’ get me when you’re done.” Jesse smiles, leaning to give Genji one more little peck before he leaves him be.

Jesse works for a while, and when Genji does come to fetch him from the garage later in the day, he brings a wet rag and a spare t-shirt with him because he knows for certainty that both Jesse and his clothes will be covered in grease from being under the hood of his truck. He sits on the workbench while Jesse gets himself cleaned up and changes his shirt so he can shrug his flannel back on.

They hold hands, silent aside from Jesse humming as they walk through the gently rolling field that makes up most of their land. There’s some trees here and there, even a little woodsy area, and a couple ponds always full of frogs and wild geese and ducks. But for the most part, it’s just plains of green and gold swaying with the wind.

They make it out to the middle of a big flat patch before Jesse pulls them to stop, observing the area for a moment before sitting and flopping backwards into the grass. Genji joins him after a moment and they lay together, fingers intertwined between them.

“How was your day, baby?” Genji asks. They see each other plenty throughout the day, but it’s still customary to talk about the parts they didn’t spend with each other.

“Good. I think Bessie’s feelin’ better,” Jesse says. “She’s eatin’ properly again. Also, I saw a really, really tiny snail when I was fixing the fence posts earlier. How was yours, darlin’?”

“Mine was good. Sweetpea fell asleep on Basil when I was cleaning the living room. Oh, also, Angela called to ask when our flight is.”

Jesse scrunches his nose up in thought at that. “The 28th, right?”

“Mm-hmm, good job. It’s just too bad Angela can’t get the time to come down here – she could probably use the vacation.”

“Yeah, a’ course she could,” Jesse agrees with a laugh. “You an’ I both know Angie ain’t taken a day off from anythin’ in somethin’ like twenty years.”  Genji snorts, then they’re both quiet for a moment. Genji tugs on Jesse’s hand, bringing it up to press his lips against Jesse’s knuckles. Jesse rolls onto his side to look at him, moving his free hand to rest against his hip. Genji mirrors the action so they can face each other, and his free hand comes up to Jesse’s jaw so he can stroke a thumb against his cheek. “Howdy,” Jesse murmurs, lips curving into a smile. Genji smiles right back.

“Howdy,” Genji repeats, teasing gently as he kisses the back of Jesse’s hand again. They simply lay like that for a moment, eyes locked, and then Genji moves his hand to boop Jesse playfully on the nose, giggling when it scrunches up slightly at the motion. “You are _so_ cute,” he coos, leaning in to rub their noses together in a sweet little bunny kiss.

“I love you, darlin’.”

“I love _you_ , cutie.”

The moment is perfect. Jesse can feel the sun, a warm glow on his skin just the same as the warm glow in his heart when he looks at his husband. It’s happiness, pure and simple and perfect, a sort of happiness that the scrappy little kid he once was would have been unable to even fathom himself having. No darkness tinging it at the edges, Jesse would bottle the moment and keep it forever if he could.

But of course, like all moments, even the perfect ones, this moment passes. It doesn’t sadden him though, because while he knows moments of such total happiness are to be treasured, they’re also not uncommon the way he lives his life now, so he isn’t afraid to let them pass naturally by. He rolls onto his back and pushes himself up, extending a hand in offer to pull Genji up as well – up and straight into a hug when he’s on his feet. They stand there for a moment, squeezing each other so tightly, then they pull away and twine their fingers together again to start on the walk back to the house.

The evening chores take hardly any time at all. They clean up and change into comfortable pajamas when they’re done (Genji takes the wildflower from Jesse’s ponytail to dry it), and Genji goes to do his evening meditation while Jesse orders food. Being out in the middle of nowhere as they are, they have an understanding with all the local delivery places – they’ll pay extra, they’ll tip the delivery person really well, and they won’t even think about commenting on the wait time. As long as the food’s still hot when it gets there, Jesse doesn’t mind. It’s not like they’re ever in a rush, and it’d take longer to go into town and come back with takeout anyway. He doesn’t feel like cooking either and none of the leftovers appeal to them in that moment, so long wait for delivery it is. That’s fine.

Without much of anything else to do, Jesse takes a book and his reading glasses and goes to sit in the quiet little room Genji uses for meditation. It’s painted in cool, serene colors, with houseplants here and there and a big window to let in sunshine and fresh air during the day. Jesse doesn’t disturb Genji of course, simply plopping down to sit on a cushion in the corner, leaning back against the wall and propping the book open on his thighs.

There’s something to be said about just quietly being together, Jesse thinks. Genji is meditating, silent and still. Sweetpea is in his lap, just as silent and still (asleep, probably). Jesse’s quiet aside from the soft sound of paper when he flips a page on the old novel. They’re not interacting, but there’s still a sense of togetherness about it, an unspoken enjoyment of each other’s presence, no need for commentary or chit-chat to fill the quiet of the room. As much as Jesse had always disliked silence, this silence is comfortable.

The knock at the door comes towards the end of Genji’s meditation, and Jesse hops up to answer it while Genji finishes up. He tips the driver and takes the boxes of delicious greasy pizza and sides and goes to put them on the coffee table.

By the time he’s gotten napkins and drinks, Genji has joined him, setting Sweetpea on the couch and grabbing the remote to turn the TV on and search for a movie.

“What are you in the mood for?” He asks as Jesse comes to sit next to him.

“Mm … Really bad rom-com?”

“Ah, so this is less of an ‘actually watch a movie’ night and more of a ‘laugh at the bad acting’ kind of night, hm?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Just please don’t literally almost choke yourself to death laughing again.”

They laugh together over the movie, especially the parts that aren’t _supposed_ to be funny, and stuff themselves full of delivery pizza and cheesy bread. Takeout turns into leftovers when they can’t eat another bite and shove the rest in the fridge for later. No dishes to be done, so when they’re finished eating they just flop back down on the couch to finish out the movie.

Or that’s the intention anyway, but when Genji lays his head on Jesse’s chest, he can’t resist pressing a couple soft kisses against his neck. Jesse sighs in response, arm wrapping around Genji’s middle, head tipping back invitingly. At the response, Genji grins, pushing himself up to climb properly into Jesse’s lap. Genji’s teeth bite carefully against Jesse’s throat, then he soothes his tongue against the slight red mark left in his wake. He loves the soft moan the sensation draws from Jesse.

“Good?” He asks, voice a whisper.

“ _Yes_.”

“More?”

“ _Please_.”

Genji crawls up, sitting with one knee pressed between Jesse’s thighs, working it tenderly against his pajama bottoms as he hovers over him, hands planted at either side of his body. Jesse’s eyes flutter shut and his hips roll up in response, grinding against Genji as a moan slips from him.

“That feels good …”

Genji smiles at that, humming in acknowledgement as one of his hands moves to trail fingers up Jesse’s belly, bringing his shirt up as it goes.

“You are so handsome,” he murmurs as he looks down at Jesse, blushing and grinning up at him with his shirt pulled up over his chest. Genji caresses him, touching, loving how soft and warm he is. His fingers trace over one of the scars beneath his pecs, then move up to circle a thumb around his nipple. Jesse bites back a moan, and Genji reaches to gently tug his lip out from between his teeth and smooth his thumb over it. “Ah-ah, none of that, let me hear you, baby.”

Genji sits back and pulls his shirt over his head. Around the house, he usually removes what metal is removeable and favors casual clothing to cover himself. Jesse smiles as he reaches up to run his fingers across the scarred skin on the left side of his chest, then up and around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Genji whispers against his lips, giving a pointed press of his knee between Jesse’s legs as he does. “Or do you want me to fuck you on the couch, cowboy?” Jesse snorts.

“Last time we did that we fell off.”

“Only because you tried to flip us over.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Jesse manages around a laugh. Genji says nothing, just winking and hopping off the couch before reaching down and hauling Jesse up and over his shoulder. Jesse gives a surprised laugh, and he’s unable to stop giggling as Genji heads for the stairs. “You couldn’t have picked a more romantic way to carry me?” He asks, papping his hands playfully against Genji’s bottom.

“I like the view in this position,” Genji teases back, patting Jesse’s in return.

“I can understand that,” Jesse says, nodding wisely despite being upside down. He presses his hands against Genji’s back and pushes himself up so Genji can see the huge grin on his face when he says. “It’s my best _ass_ et.” There’s a moment of silence, then Genji drops Jesse on the bed and Jesse can see the way his mouth is twitching with the effort of trying to act like he doesn’t find the pun funny. He fails at that, snorting quite loudly, then breaking out into a full laugh as he flops down on the bed next to him. Jesse beams. He’s always thrilled by how much Genji seems to love his terrible (and yes, he’s fully aware that they’re terrible) jokes. Always has been, ever since the first time he made the grouchy new Blackwatch recruit laugh. It’s the sort of laugh a person just can’t help falling in love with, and Jesse was no exception.

Genji is quick to return them to their previous position, sitting on Jesse’s hips and smiling down at him. He leans down and murmurs to Jesse, “Let me hear those cute little noises of yours.” A hand reaches back and teases between Jesse’s thighs, not even really rubbing against him so much as just brushing fingers over him in a way that can only just _barely_ be felt through his boxers and sweatpants.

“You ain’t gonna hear nothin’ if you keep teasin’ like that,” Jesse complains, rocking his hips up in search of a firmer touch.

“So needy.” Genji grins, pressing his hand in to give Jesse the pressure he wants. “How’s that?” He gets his answer in the form of a moan, and it makes his already wide grin grow even larger. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Jesse’s hands come to rest on Genji’s hips and tease under the waistband of his shorts. Genji pushes Jesse’s shirt up again with his free hand. Unfortunately, as much as he likes their position, it makes touching Jesse a little awkward, and he knows he needs to readjust, so he pulls away. It makes Jesse whine in complaint, but Genji shushes him gently as he shuffles down to be between his legs.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jesse’s boxers and works both them and his sweats down, down, pulling them off of Jesse entirely to leave him in just the pushed up t-shirt as he tosses them into a heap on the floor. He wastes no time in giving Jesse what he wants, returning his fingers to where they’d been, slipping them between his lips and grinning when he feels that he’s already wet.

“How’s this, baby?” He asks as he slips his free hand under one of Jesse’s knees and pushes it out, spreading his thighs wider to give Genji better access.

“Good,” Jesse softly confirms, voice breathy. Genji’s working his thumb against his clit, but he needs a little more. “Darlin’,” he says, nearly a whine. “Fingers?”

“But I’m already touching you, Jesse,” Genji says, and Jesse groans at the taunting, sing-song tone to his voice. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“Fingers,” he repeats, this time very much a whine. “ _In_ me.”

“There you go.” And Genji obliges, gently pressing two fingers into him while his thumb keeps going. “Is this good?” He asks, crooking his fingers. He gets a shivering moan in return and that makes him smile. After a moment though, Jesse does speak.

“Very,” he sighs, hips rolling up into Genji’s fingers. Jesse’s fingers are knotted in the bedsheets, twisting them up as he slowly builds towards his peak. Genji keeps a firm hand on his knee to keep his squirming thighs from pressing together, and he’s gentle and methodical with his fingers. He knows exactly what Jesse likes, knows exactly where and how to touch him to pull out all those noises he likes so much. But he doesn’t go too quickly with it. He wants to savor the moment, wants to show all his appreciation for the way Jesse whimpers and squirms and arches his back. He’s so cute. Genji wouldn’t be surprised if he’d had stars in his eyes and hearts floating around his head when he leans over to get a better look at Jesse. He’s _so_ cute.

But as cute as he is, Genji knows there’s always a way to make his husband moan louder.

Gingerly, he withdraws his fingers, and the desperate noise Jesse makes is so pitiful that he almost feels bad.

“ _Darlin’_ –”

“Shh, it’s okay,” he assures, moving the hand from Jesse’s knee to rub soothing circles on his twitching hips. “Just relax. Open your eyes for me?” After a moment, Jesse does, and Genji smiles, locking their gazes together as he leans up to press a soft kiss to Jesse’s lips. Then he starts to kiss his way down, lips against his cheek, his jaw, his throat. He nips at Jesse’s collarbone, kisses across his belly, then works on leaving a hickey on the inside of one of his thighs. He keeps eye contact all the while, looking up at Jesse from under his eyelashes. Jesse has to prop up on his elbows to watch him, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

Especially not when Genji presses his face between his thighs and starts to lap at him.

His hands pin Jesse’s hips to the bed, keeping him from moving around too much as he eats him out, tongue working with eager precision. He wraps his lips around Jesse’s clit and sucks, and Jesse keens, flopping back on the bed as his hands reach to tangle in Genji’s hair.  It’s such a good reaction. Genji trails a hand down, fingers moving to join his mouth. He keeps his tongue right where it is as his fingers dip into him, two pressing inside and crooking up just like before. He curls his free arm under Jesse’s thigh, keeping his legs apart. His fingers and tongue work with intent, but the movements are sweet and tender, feeling no need to rush things along. Why waste the moment?

Eventually though, Jesse whines in the tell-tale way he always does when he’s nearing his finish, and Genji pulls back a little to speak softly to him.

“Are you getting close, Jesse?” He murmurs between pressing soft kisses to his thigh. Jesse nods quickly. Genji grins and lowers his head back down. “Good. Come on, baby, cum for me,” he encourages. “Come oooon.”

Jesse hardly needs the encouragement. He’s already almost there without the words, but the gentle nudging does its job, and quickly enough, Jesse is clenching and moaning with bucking hips pressing up into Genji’s fingers and tongue. Genji works him through it, cooing words of encouragement and praise all the while, only pulling back when Jesse relaxes.

There’s a moment of stillness, the room quiet aside from Jesse’s soft panting. Genji lays a hand on his hip and leans over him, eyes soft, a little grin on his lips.

“You good, dude?”

Jesse gives him a shaky smile and a thumbs-up. “No worries, pardner, all good here.” He pushes himself up to sit and pulls Genji into a kiss. “An’ ready for round two, if you are.”

“Oh, definitely.” Genji grins. Jesse gives him one more little peck before he stands up (on slightly wobbly legs) and makes a beeline for the dresser, pulling open the drawer where they keep their small collection of toys.

“You in the mood for any a’ this tonight?” Jesse asks, catching a strap-on belt on his finger and holding it up for Genji to see. Genji seems to contemplate it for a moment, then he hops up after Jesse and comes over to look in the drawer for himself.

“Aaaactually, yeah, but not that.” He reaches to grab something, pulling out a bundle of soft, bright green rope. “You up for it, cowboy?” Jesse grins, big and bright.

“A’ course I am, sugar. You just want the ropes or …?”

“Ropes and – ah …” He searches around for a moment before producing a blindfold. “This?”

“You go ahead an’ get settled,” Jesse says, taking the rope and blindfold and dropping the belt back into the drawer. “How d’ya feel about doin’ some sensory stuff since you’ve got the blindfold on?”

“Sounds good!”

Genji sits himself in the middle of the bed. Jesse takes the rope and blindfold and joins him, gently urging him to lay back against the pillows. The rope comes first, Jesse taking it and unbundling it. He sits himself on the bed next to Genji.

“Hold your wrists in front a’ you,” he says, and when Genji does so, he begins to loop the rope around them into sort of makeshift handcuffs. He wriggles two fingers in between the ropes and Genji’s skin, checking to make sure they’re not too tight. It’s not like he has to worry about cutting off the blood flow or anything, but prosthetics have synthetic nerves and he doesn’t want to put too much pressure on them. “Good?”

“Good,” Genji confirms, and Jesse pushes his wrists up to the headboard. The remainder of the rope gets looped through a cutout in the wood, and Jesse ties it securely. It’s really more of a suggestion than anything else. They both know the ropes would rip like wet paper if Genji really put his strength behind pulling them, and hell, the headboard might break too, but the point is the ropes are there and it’s up to Genji to follow the suggestion to keep his hands up against the headboard.

“I’m gonna put the blindfold on now, okay?” Jesse asks.

“Okay.” Genji nods.

Jesse’s fingers brush over his skin as they bring the blindfold up and press it over his eyes. The fabric is thick, plunging him into darkness, and almost immediately everything kicks up a notch. Synthetic senses double themselves up to make up for Genji’s sudden vision loss, his internal systems adjusting for the change, and _this_ is exactly what makes sensory deprivation so fantastic for him.

But then the blindfold’s tied in a firm knot and Jesse isn’t touching him anymore, and he laments the loss of sensation. He can hear footsteps on the hardwood floor as Jesse pads back over to the dresser, and there’s the rustle of plastic and silicone as he fetches something or more than one something, maybe, and then he’s back at Genji’s side. He can feel the bed dip beside him as Jesse sits.

“How you doin’, handsome?” He whispers, ever careful not to speak too loudly when Genji’s hearing is hypersensitive like this.

“Good,” Genji murmurs back.

“Good.” Jesse’s touch is featherlight when he rests fingertips on Genji’s belly, but it still makes Genji gasp out a half-choked breath. “You make sure you tell me if it gets to be too much, okay baby?”

“Of course,” Genji says, all but whimpering when Jesse drags his fingertips up, up, from the waistband of his shorts to his collarbone. The way his nerves light up in response to the touch is absolutely magically phenomenal. He focuses on the rope and not pulling too hard on it as Jesse traces fingers up across his throat and to his jaw, a single finger tilting his chin back.

“You’re so pretty all roped up like this,” Jesse coos. “How’s it feels when I touch you like this?”

“S-so good.” Genji shivers when Jesse lays his hand flat on his sternum and drags it down to his stomach again. “So good, oh, _Jesse_.” His hand is large and so soft, so _warm_. He hooks a finger under the waistband Genji’s shorts, and Genji whines.

“You want me to take these off for you?” Jesse asks, and Genji can hear the smile in his voice. Genji nods eagerly in response.

“Please.”

So, Jesse tugs, slowly dragging the pajama shorts down his legs, and even just the feel of soft cotton down his legs makes him rub his thighs together in search of _some_ kind of friction. He needs Jesse to touch him. He needs _something_.

“Spread your legs for me, darlin’,” Jesse breaths. Genji does, and the shift of the sheets underneath him makes him bite his lip. Jesse rests his hand on one of Genji’s thighs and rubs circles with his thumb, firm and reassuring. Then he pushes his hand up until it’s so, so torturously close to where Genji really wants to be touched, and he can feel himself almost throbbing with need.

Jesse pulls his hand away entirely, and Genji squirms, whining in complaint.

He hears the sound of something – he can’t quite tell what – and then there’s something silky and soft trailing along his leg.

“What is _that_?” He asks, gasping loudly when it just barely brushes between his legs before Jesse trails it up the same path his fingers had taken earlier, pausing at the hollow of his throat.

“One a’ the roses from the bouquet you brought in earlier,” Jesse explains, sounding amused at the reaction. _Ah_. That would explain the silky feeling against him – rose petals. It’s nice, he decides after a moment of contemplation. No, very nice, he corrects himself when Jesse trails it up his throat and teases it over his lips. A moment later, Jesse’s kissing him, slow and deep, tongue slipping between his lips as his hand slides back to cradle his head.

“How you doin’, sweetness?” Jesse gently asks him when he pulls back, tilting their foreheads together. Genji can feel Jesse’s breath puffing warmly against his lips, and it makes him smile.

“I’m good,” he assures. “Keep going.” Then, a moment later, he adds, nearly begging, “ _Please_.”

Jesse has presumably set the flower aside, because when he touches him again, it’s just his fingers. Genji sighs as they smooth down his belly, and when they _finally_ curl between his thighs, he almost wants to sob in relief.

“How do you wanna get off, sweetheart?” Jesse asks as he pushes two fingers ever so delicately between Genji’s lips and strokes softly. Genji’s cheeks blush bright red at the feeling, and there’s a moment of hard shivering before he settles into the intensity of it. “Y’want me to eat you out? Y’want a toy? Vibrator?” Just the thought of that makes Genji moan.

“Vibrator,” he agrees quietly as his hips rock up into Jesse’s touch. There’s a little pause as Jesse probes lightly at him, then he’s pushing two fingers inside and Genji is keening. His thumb slides up to find his clit and rub circles around it, and it makes Genji see _stars_ , crying out Jesse’s name as his hips buck. Jesse keeps his fingers moving, stroking them inside of Genji as his hips press hard into the sensation.

“How’s more than one sound?” Jesse offers, fingers pressing in deeper.

“Fuck!” Genji cries. “Yes! Jesse!”

“Shh.” Jesse’s voice is soothing when he speaks. “Let go darlin’, it’s okay. This is just the first one, sweetheart, relax into it.” His fingers curl _just so_ and Genji howls with pleasure, muscles clenching down hard around them. “There you go.” Jesse dips to press a kiss against Genji’s hip, and Genji can feel the grin against his skin.

He pulls his fingers out so slow, and a moment later his weight disappears from the bed. There’s a rustle of him getting something from the toy drawer, and when he returns, it’s another moment of fiddling with something before the bed dips again.

“Jesse,” Genji murmurs.

“Mm-hmm?”

“For the third one –” Genji cuts himself off with a little gasp when he hears Jesse turn the vibrator on. Even on its lowest setting, the magic wand is loud enough to shock him when he’s like this. Jesse doesn’t touch him with it yet, letting him speak before he loses his composure completely. “For the third one I want you to touch me.”

“Mm?” Jesse makes a little noise, sounding curious, and perhaps a little confused.

“ _Deep_ ,” he clarifies, tone and word choice making it very clear what he means. There’s a little pause.

“Alright,” Jesse breathes. “If you’re up for that after this, okay sugar? I don’t wanna hurt you or nothin’.”

Genji nods because he knows he very well might be too worn out by the time Jesse’s worked him over a second time, but it’s on the table in the case that he’s ready for more. He hopes he will be. It’s been a little while since they played with that particular way of getting him off, and he was starting to miss it. Too much to be a nightly thing, but the high it gives him is absolutely mind-blowing. Tonight feels like a night for mind-blowing.

With that settled, Jesse touches the head of the toy just softly against the inside of Genji’s ankle. By now he knows more than well to not press it directly where he wants it. That was a really good way to make things way too intense way too fast.

So, he starts at Genji’s ankle, and he drags the vibrator up along the curve of his calf. Slowly. His free hand presses to Genji’s hip, keeping him gently pinned against the mattress to minimize all the eager wriggling he’s doing by the time it reaches his knee.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast,” he reminds him. Genji nods in assurance.

“You’re fine,” he whimpers. “Keep going.”

Jesse still cuts his speed in half as he pulls the vibrator up along the inside of Genji’s thigh, pausing every inch or so to let him get used to the vibrations getting closer. By the time he stops a final time, Genji is so worked up he’s dripping onto the bedsheets.

“Ready?”

“Yes!” Genji says at once. “Jesse, baby, _please_. I need it.” His voice is trembling. The hand on his hip rubs soothingly as Jesse finally, finally, finally, _finally_ works the vibrator up between his legs. Genji’s back arches hard, pressing into the sensation enthusiastically. He wants it so badly.

Jesse gently pushes his hips back down against the bed and pushes the vibrator harder against him, slipping it between his folds and sliding it slowly upwards until it’s pressed against his clit.

Genji’s at a loss for words. He almost wants to beg for his quickly building release, but the only sounds that seem to want to come from his throat are long, pleasured moans. Jesse rubs it in circles. Genji’s fingers curl around the ropes binding his wrists, holding them in a grip so tight he’s almost scared he’ll rip them. He can feel the vibrations through his whole body, wracking him with unimaginably intense pleasure. It’s so much, so much – edging on too much, but not there just yet. His hips rock up into the vibrator as much as Jesse will allow them to, and he sobs in pleasure.

“You’re doin’ so good, sugar,” Jesse praises. “So good, are you getting’ close?”

Genji nods quickly.

“Do you want more?”

Genji nods even more quickly.

There’s a click as Jesse turns the vibrator up a notch, and the sound Genji makes is pure ecstasy. His finish is quick and intense, the harder vibrations shoving him so quickly and harshly over the edge it almost catches him by surprise. He squirms, moans, toes curling, thighs pressing together around the toy, hips bucking in Jesse’s hold. It’s altogether too much, and Genji screams as his muscles clench and shake.

Jesse’s careful with him, clicking the vibrator back down to its lowest setting when he cums and then, after a few moments, turning it off and pulling it away.

Genji is shivering as Jesse scoots up and touches him gently, hands on his jaw. He croons gentle, soothing words that Genji hardly registers as Jesse pulls the blindfold down to hang around his neck.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asks, reaching to undo the ropes around his wrists. “Did I overdo it?” He curls his arms around Genji’s middle and pulls him tightly to his chest, cooing softly as he does.

“No,” Genji says with a dreamy, if shaky, little sigh. He’s panting softly around his words. “That was _perfect_ , Jesse.” His hands come up, stroking reassuringly over Jesse’s cheeks. “Well,” he adds. “Almost perfect.” Jesse perks up at that.

“Almost?”

“Mm-hmm.” Jesse rolls them, putting Genji on his back again and peering down at him. His muscles are still twitching. His eyes are half-lidded with exhaustion. But he’s grinning hugely.

“An’ what do I gotta do to get you over that line to perfect?” He asks, peering down at him. He’s got a pretty good idea, but he wants to be sure.

“Open me up,” Genji whispers. “Touch me _deep_.”

Wordlessly, Jesse straddles Genji’s hips and lens down to press their lips tightly together. Genji’s muscles are lax and worn from their intense lovemaking, but he arches excitedly into Jesse’s hands when he presses them against the metal paneling on his belly. There’s a release there, for maintenance work, and Jesse’s fingers find it in no time at all – he’s familiar with this by now. With a little firm pressure, the release pops, and Jesse is able to pull the panel off. He sits back, admiring Genji laid out beneath him. It was a familiar sight, wires and tubes curling around synthetic organs. This part of his abdomen is entirely inorganic, sectioned off from what organic parts remain in his chest.

It was, admittedly, kind of strange the first time they did this. It wasn’t too out there, but wire play was usually – usually – something reserved for Omnics. Genji was a pretty unique case though as far as humans went, and Jesse would always be eager to try new things with him.

By now though, he’s an old pro at this.

He traces his fingers along the edges of the opening, then dips inside, catching a thin wire on his finger and giving it a gentle tug. He loves the way it makes Genji gasp.

“Good?” He asks.

“Very good,” Genji confirms, digging teeth into his bottom lip. Jesse runs his finger along the length of the thin wire, and Genji moans.

His hands, free from their bindings now, reach up and curl in Jesse’s shirt. Jesse rubs his hand soothingly up and down Genji’s bicep as he twirls a few more of those thin wires around his fingers and pulls. He’s careful not to pull anything out of place, but the gentle tug is still more than enough to make Genji keen.

The wires are smooth and warm to the touch, sending shocks of electrifying pleasure through Genji whenever Jesse touches them. He tugs and touches those thin wires for a few long moments before he pauses to check in again. It’s easy for Genji to get overwhelmed when they do this, and so Jesse is careful to make sure it’s not too much all at once.

“Still good, baby?”

“Mmm.” Genji nods. “Jessse,” he breathes. “ _Deeper_.”

Jesse obliges with a smile, fingers exploring further into his abdomen, finding a somewhat thicker wire to toy with. Genji sighs and arches into it. It’s intense, but not in quite the same way that the vibrator was intense. The pleasure is still _pleasure_ , but it feels different. There’s a build, but not the sort he can feel way down in the pit of his belly and between his thighs. It’s more of a general pleasure, radiating all over from wherever Jesse’s touching. It’s intense but it’s not so immediately overwhelming.

Jesse leans down to kiss his neck while his fingers keep stroking across his wires. He goes by touch so he can be close to Genji, wrapping an arm beneath his back and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Genji wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck with a smile, pressing lips to his ear as Jesse’s fingers abandon the medium sized wires in favor of searching further back. He knows what he’s looking for, and after a moment he finds it, one especially thick bundle of wiring.

Jesse curls his fingers around it and strokes down its length, and Genji squeals, holding him tighter as he starts to tremble.

“Jesse,” he whines. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, right there!” Jesse smiles, and of course he doesn’t stop. His fingers stroke and caress the thick wire, and Genji babbles senseless praise against his ear as he builds up closer and closer and closer – and then Jesse wraps his hand around the wire and he _tugs_ , and that’s Genji’s undoing. He cries out, body growing so hot that Jesse has to pull his hand out of him with one last lingering stroke and rest it against his side instead.

Then there’s silence, and that’s expected. It lasts for only the briefest moment – Genji’s computer systems rebooting from the overload of heat and sensation. Jesse can remember how much that particular reaction had scared the absolute shit out of him the first time they’d done this. Now though, he just rubs his hands soothingly over Genji’s sides as he comes back into the moment, and after a few seconds of quiet panting and bleary blinking, Genji offers him a dazed smile.

“Y’alright?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Genji murmurs, rubbing their noses together and giving Jesse a little kiss. “You made me feel so good …” Jesse sits and holds him for a moment, gives him a last kiss, and then he sits up. He helps Genji fit the panel back into place, and when that’s done he slides off the bed, fishing his boxers and sweats up off the floor and tugging them on.

“You feelin’ okay?” He asks, doing one more check-in as he fetches a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Genji and their vibrator up with.

“Great,” Genji confirms, shivering when the cloth touches him. “Just tired. Mm, Jesse, we left Sweetpea downstairs.”

“I’ll get her,” Jesse promises with a little kiss against Genji’s forehead. He helps him to slide his shorts back on. Genji’s shirt is still downstairs, so he’ll get that when he goes down as well. “Want some water?” Genji nods. Jesse pats him on the stomach. “Be right back.”

Jesse disappears from the room and Genji can hear him padding down the stairs. A moment later he’s back with a big glass of water in one hand, a calico cat under his arm, and a sleepy looking dog padding at his heel. Basil settles down in her bed. Jesse sets Sweetpea at the foot of the bed, then he curls an arm under Genji’s shoulders and helps him to sit up before handing him the glass of water.

Genji drinks several deep gulps, and the coolness of it is unbelievably soothing on his still too-warm body. Jesse offers him his shirt, but he decides to go without it, wanting to cool down.

When Jesse finally turns the light out and lays down beside him, Genji is quick to cuddle up to his side. Their arms are around each other in an instant, legs intertwining, foreheads pressing together.

“Did you have fun?” Jesse whispers. The moonlight streams in through their window, lighting everything in a pale glow. Genji reaches to give his cheek an affectionate stroke.

“I had so much fun, cowboy,” Genji grins. “Thank you. You did such a good job, Jesse.” He gives Jesse a soft little kiss.

“I’m glad.” Jesse’s smile is soft and bashful at the praise. “I didn’t push too much, did I? Didn’t overdo it?”

“No, you were perfect, sweetheart.” They’ve done things like this Genji doesn’t know how many times, but Jesse always worries over him. It’s sweet, really. Genji likes how gentle and concerned he is. How gentle and concerned he’s _always_ been over him.

A moment of silence passes between them – a quiet intimacy. Then Jesse leans in to give him one final kiss.

“I love you, Jesse.”

“I love you too, sugar. G’night.”

“Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, i take commissions! you can find more information @ strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com and contact me there or on twitter @CharlieAsh - or you could buy me a coffee! ko-fi.com/charlieash
> 
> thanks so much for reading! i'm hoping to start updating here and on my SFW account more often in the future!
> 
> link posted on my NSFW tumblr if anyone wants to give it a reblog! - http://rosykitten.tumblr.com/post/164327010614/sugar-pastelkitten-overwatch-video-game


End file.
